


Christmas Costumes 2016

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Merry Christmas, Miya is good at ghost stories, Nana doesn't get scared, Peace, Resting, complaints, it's winter, random talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Winter is here and as night falls, some of the heroes who stayed at the grand hotel relaxed themselves in the sitting room. See what are they talking about.





	Christmas Costumes 2016

**Author's Note:**

> As I started playing Mobile Legends in 2017, days before Roger came out, in early June, I don't know what's 2016 Christmas costumes are until I Google it hahaha. As the event is held for a week, they got their costumes on the first day but this scene features them on the second or third day.

(It’s Christmas and the heroes take a break in the living room on one of the hotel. It’s the week of the event and some get together to celebrate it yet now, while taking a day or two off from the battle, they’re sitting, resting themselves while having conversations.)

Tigreal: “It’s Christmas once again! The night is cold but we are blessed with warm clothes and a cup of chocolate milk.”

Nana: “Chocolate milk?!”

(Nana excitedly walked into the living room consist of Tigreal, Alucard, Miya, Gord, Chou, Minatour, Clint and Rafaela. The angel, with a chocolate milk in one hand goes to Nana and gave it to her.)

Rafaela: “Here, Nana. How was your trip around town?”

Nana: “Well, there were cakes everywhere and brr…so cold…”

Yun Zhou: “Of course it’s cold. What do you expect of winter?”

(Then the warrior came in with Layla and Roger afterwards.)

Clint: “Seriously? I can’t believe what I’m seein’! Roger the beast hangout with some commoners?!”

Layla: “C-Commoners?”

Roger: “I just came back from smoking. I need a little fire now. Got a problem?”

(All quieted, then the Dire Wolf Hunter goes to a leather chair that was close to the fire and sit on it.)

Gord: “You should’ve not bother a beast.”

Clint: “You know I was foolin’ aroun’.”

Gord: “Well, he didn’t get that, did he? It would’ve been better if he ate you already.”

Clint: “I might point my gun at your head right now if it isn’t for my patience.”

Gord: “I’d like to see you try.”

Minatour: *yawns* “It’s both tiring and relaxing in this cozy room. I might fall asleep.”

Chou: “Yup! This sofa is so soft.”

(Chou lay his head to Layla’s lap. The girl then punched his face and made him fall to the carpet, lying there unconsciously.)

Layla: “Don’t try anything funny, idiot!”

Yun Zhou: “Let us talk about something.”

Nana: “Yea! I’m super bored and needed a story. I know! Miya, you’re good at telling one! Remember the ghost stories you told on Halloween? Please tell us!”

(Tigreal, Alucard, Yun Zhou, Clint, Layla, Rafaela and Roger are shivering in fear when they were reminded by the horrible and detailed tales told by the archer. They even had problem sleeping at a night or two. It was one of the worse days of Halloween they would ever experience. But, to appreciate Miya’s efforts, they were forced to listen it. The stories were very good, but the horror, frightened them. At this time, Minatour was sleeping and clearly Gord haven’t heard the archer’s scary tales yet.)

Tigreal: “Why are you afraid, Alucard? Aren’t you used to being attacked and fighting the…supernatural?”

Alucard: “I-I only deal with demons. I’m a demon hunter, not an exorcist…”

Rafaela: “Sweetie, Christmas night is an enjoyable moment only to be spent by enjoyable and memorable things! That is why…”

Miya: “Not tonight, Nana. Sorry but I don’t have any stories for now. Maybe on next season okay?”

(Some heroes sigh in relief.)

Clint: “Say, I just notice somethin’, Miya. Why aren’t you wearin’ your Christmas costume this year?”

Miya: “Well, I only would wear on the party. If I wear it early, it would get dirty and I wouldn't look great at the party, am I right?”

(Then suddenly Chou woke up and sat at a nearby available chair. He knew what was the topic about so he joined the conversation.)

Chou: “One of the GM’s weird requests huh? It’s something alright, with the GM acting all nice, though you guys look nice in those costumes. And me too.”

Layla: “Why can’t I have one?!”

Gord: “Simple. Unqualified.”

Alucard: “Wait… Doesn’t Gord have one too? Remember on the first day?”

(All quieted for a moment, remembering how Gord’s Christmas Cheer costume.)

Gord: *sighs* “Please, give me a break.”

(Then all started to laugh when they compare the costume with Gord for how entirely different it was.)

Roger: *whispers to himself* “Hm… I guess even a beast could laugh once in a while.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I remind you all that all of my stories of Mobile Legends have a connection.


End file.
